


What a dinner

by changlixbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Mirror Sex, Smut, Vibrator
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changlixbaby/pseuds/changlixbaby
Summary: Changbin dan Felix yang menikmati malam dengan caranya sendiri.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 14





	What a dinner

Klik. 

Bunyi sesuatu dari kantung Changbin. Changbin tersenyum licik sementara Felix melotot. Belum sempat berkata sesuatu, pelayan datang membawa pesanannya. 

“Ini pesanannya, tuan.” Ucap sang pelayan sembari menghidangkan makanan pesanan Changbin dan Felix.

“Terima kasih” ucap Changbin. Sementara Felix hanya tersenyum canggung. Dengan gelagat yang aneh, Felix menyilangkan kakinya. 

Ketika pelayan sudah pergi, Felix berusaha bersikap tidak mencurigakan dan mengambil pisau serta garpunya. “Turn it off.” Bisiknya. 

Sebelah alis Changbin terangkat. Tangannya kembali merogoh saku. Felix kira ia dapat makan dengan tenang namun nyatanya, getaran yang ia rasakan di analnya bertambah. Ia mengumpati sang kekasih dalam hati. 

“Let’s eat, Felix.” Ucap Changbin yang mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Percuma saja, Felix yakin Changbin tak akan menuruti permintaannya. 

Setidaknya, Changbin berbaik hati dengan menyudahi makan malam mereka dengan cukup cepat. Felix tidak akan tahan lebih lama lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan ke mobil pun Felix sebisa mungkin bersembunyi di balik Changbin agar celananya yang menggembung tidak terlihat.

Ketika keluar dari area parkiran, Felix tidak peduli. Ia mendesah dengan keras menyebabkan Changbin tertawa. 

“Hyung, mau ahh mau keluar” desahnya. 

“Keluar aja.” Tantang Changbin. 

Felix mengumpat pelan. Dengan buru buru ia menurunkan celananya hingga tergantung di pergelangan kaki. Tak mungkin ia mengorori celananya, takut bertemu penghuni lain di parkiran apartemennya nanti. Beruntung jendela mobil Changbin sangatlah gelap hingga tak mungkin orang dari luar bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan, apalagi ini malam hari. Tangan kanannya meraih tisu. Sementara tangan kiri Changbin ikut membantu mengocok kejantanan Felix.

“Ahhhhhh bin hyung” Felix melenguh ketika cairan putihnya mengotori tisu. 

Ia pikir, Changbin akan mengampuninya. Namun ternyata Changbin membiarkan vibrator itu tetap bergetar di dalam lubang Felix.

Beruntung gedung apartemen mereka sudah terlihat di depan mata. Felix buru-buru memakai celananya lagi. Dengan tergesa pula Changbin parkir lalu menarik Felix agar segera tiba di unit apartemen Felix.

“Hyung—sabar ngh—“ ucap Felix susah payah. Ketika Changbin mencumbunya penuh nafsu sejak mereka menutup pintu apartemen. Untungnya Changbin masih cukup waras untuk mengunci kamar Felix, takut takut jika Hyunjin, sepupu Felix datang tak diundang. 

Dengan tergesa Changbin melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, sembari berusaha tidak melepas bibir Felix terlalu lama. 

Ketika keduanya sudah telanjang bulat—kecuali kau kaki pink milik Felix yang entah terlalu sulit dilepas atau barangkali ia suka melihat Felix mengenakannya—Felix didorong dengan brutal. 

“Jadi ini yang selama ini kamu lakukan, anak nakal? Needy baby likes it when his hole is filled everytime?” Bisik Changbin. 

Felix menggeleng. Changbin berdecih “I know you miss my cock so much, baby.” Kali ini Felix mengangguk. 

“Words” ucap Changbin sembari mengeluarkan vibrator dari anal sang kekasih. 

“Please fuck me... fuck me until my throat is sore from screaming your name.” Pinta Felix. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Changbin. 

Gigi Changbin bergemeletuk, nafsunya di ubun ubun. Dengan penis yang sudah berdiri tegak dan membesar dengan utasan urat di sisinya, Changbin langsung menerobos Felix tanpa ampun. 

“AAHHHHH BIN HYUNG” Felix tak peduli jika Hyunjin bisa pulang kapan saja dan mendengar dirinya, ia hanya peduli dengan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh tumbukan penis Changbin di dalam lubangnya. 

“Nggggghhh bin hyung please faster” pinta Felix. Changbin dengan senang hati, ia mengeluarkan batang penisnya hingga tersisa ujung lalu menabrak jauh ke dalam Felix. Dilakukan berulang dengan tempo cepat mengakibatkan Felix berteriak kesetanan.

“AAAAH hyung yeah like that—mhm” Changbin melumat bibir Felix kasar sebelum pindah melukis leher Felix dengan kissmark. “Destroy my ass, hyung”

Pergerakan Changbin semakin kasar. Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya klimaks diiringi teriakan Felix. Cairan Felix mengotori perut keduanya sementara Changbin memenuhi lubang Felix. 

“Aku belum selesai.” Ucap Changbin. Dengan kasar ia menganggkat tubuh Felix, membawanya ke dressing room supaya Felix dapat melihat dirinya sendiri saat bercinta karena ruangan itu memiliki cermin sangat besar. 

“Watch yourself. Don’t dare to close your eyes” bisik Changbin. Tangan Felix keduanya bertumpu pada cermin. Wajah berkeringatnya memerah melihat dirinya sendiri. 

Sebelum memasukkan kembali penisnya, Changbin tersenyum melihat sperma miliknya mengalir keluar dari anal Felix dan menetes melalui paha hingga mengotori lantai. 

Tangannya dengan iseng mengeruk spermanya sendiri dari anal Felix lalu menyodorkan jarinya ke mulut Felix. “Have a taste of me”

Felix tentu tidak menolak. Ketika tangan Changbin sudah bersih, Changbin beberapa kali menampar kedua pipi bokong Felix yang menurut Changbin sangat menggemaskan. Beberapa kali ia juga meremas-remas dua bongkahan itu sebelum menghujamkan penisnya keras keras. 

“HYUNG AHHHHH” lagi, suara Felix kembali menggelegar. Badannya lemas, mungkin jika kekasihnya tidak menahan pinggangnya ia akan terjatuh. Sesuai perintah Changbin, Felix masih memperhatikan dirinya sendiri melalui cermin. 

Tusukan Changbin semakin kuat menghujam prostat Felix. Apalagi ketika kaki kanan Felix diangkat dan Changbin menghujamkan penisnya hingga titik terdalam Felix dengan sudut baru. 

“CHANGBIN HYUUUUUNG” saking nikmatnya, Felix sampai meneteskan air mata. Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi, bahkan tanpa ia sadari spermanya sudah mengotori cermin. 

“AH AH AH AH ANGGHHHHHHHHH” 

“Hyuuuuung aku—aku aaahnggg”

“Hyung mau—mau kelu—ahhhhh mau keluar”

“I’m cumming...” ucap Felix pelan. Ketika cairannya keluar lagi. Changbin juga mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Felix lagi. Sembari memberikan beberapa tusukan pelan untuk memerah habus seluruh cairannya dan tangannya belum berhenti mengocok penis Felix hingga Felix merengek karena oversensitif. 

“Hyuuung udah...” pinta Felix. Changbin terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi Felix pelan. Tubuh Felix ia gendong lalu ia mengambil dua kamera action yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum tadi pergi. 

“HEH KOK DIREKAM?! SEJAK KAPAN?!” protes Felix. 

“Aset pribadi, sayang.” changbin menjilat sensual dagu Felix sebelum masuk ke dalam selimut. 

.

.

. 

“Anjing, gue sange.” Umpat Hyunjin. Seungmin, kekasih Hyunjin, juga berusaha menyembunyikan tonjolan di selangkangannya. Menyadari hal itu, Hyunjin buru buru menggendong Seungmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. 

Sekarang, desahan terdengar dari kamar sebelah. Beruntung Changbin dan Felix terlalu lelah sampai tidurnya tidak terusik sama sekali.


End file.
